Destiny
by Marde State
Summary: Ellos entendían que nadie más podría ayudarlos y por más que buscaron alguna solución para evitar la separación… Ya todo seguía su curso y el tiempo empezaba a caminar en contra de ellos. (Neji-Saku) Regalo para Katarina Hyuga


**Hola a todos y felices fiestas antes que nada. Este escrito es un trabajo presentado como un regala muy voluntario para la actividad de intercambios de regalo y que hoy le doy esta pequeña muestra a mi amiga (leer notas del autor) así que aquí les va…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta del gran ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título: Destiny**

**Aclaraciones: **El prologo empieza del presente (donde Sakura y Neji platican de su vida ya estando juntos) más los capítulos serán básicamente los recuerdos de esta pareja aunque narrados en tercera persona.

**Género:** Romance/ Drama/General— Au.

**Personajes Principales:** Neji | Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

—**Prologo—**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Aún estaba el sol, el clima se sentía templado y muy distinto a los días anteriores lo que hizo pensar al joven que todo iba a salir bien, no perfecto, pero sí bien.

Entonces buscó entre los libros de su biblioteca aquello que tanto deseaba mostrarle a su compañera y debidamente era muy importante que ella lo viera porque, desde hace algunas semanas, la chica deseaba _**eso**_ para completar la tarea que ella misma se impuso.

El joven caminó descalzó por la casa. Sí, el lugarcito que había escogido con ella para sentir la tranquilidad y romper la rutina de la ciudad poblada. Se acercó a la ventana, quería mirar hacia afuera para asegurarse de que ella estuviera en la banquita de siempre; corrió la cortina y alzó el seguro de la ventana para después acercarse y mirar con plenitud hacia afuera.

Allá en el patio, el panorama se le hizo de lo más encantador y a la vez deprimente, pero se dijo a si mismo que no daría lugar a las penas.

Se retiró de la ventana y salió de la sala para seguir con su búsqueda pero para su sorpresa, ella ya estaba sentada gracias a su amigo que había llegado de visita y fue a ayudarla como siempre. Si no fuera por la realidad de la situación, seguramente se sentiría con celos del nivel de un titán como siempre lo tuvo desde que conoció a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados.

Neji Hyūga salió de casa para dirigirse hacia ella, fijó su atención en la belleza que se manifestaba ante sus ojos. El jardín que florecía con diferentes tipos de flores eran zarandeadas por la briza al igual que los cabellos de ella. Un poco más allá, los enormes árboles del bosque hacían compañía perfecta con el jardín. El hermoso colorido y la abúndate presencia de lo verde invadía de frescura y tranquilidad en toda la propiedad.

— **Es muy hermoso ¿no lo crees? —**dijo la mujer llamando la atención de Neji **—. Un cambio de rutina. Un cambio total.**

— **Pues la verdad sería mejor si Naruto no estuviera aquí. — **se sentó a lado de ella cruzándose de brazos como niño pequeño.

Sakura Haruno rió al ver a su fiel compañero con ese comportamiento. Él seguía siendo el mismo chico de carácter frio aunque eso lo catalogaba de ser alguien muy interesante.

— **Ya basta Neji. — **con suma tranquilidad mandó aunque la sonrisa fugaz en sus labios hizo que el castaño se disculpara en silencio.

— **Este tonto no cambiará. Por más empeño que le pongas… Él siempre será así — **rió Naruto sentándose frente a la pareja y evitando la mirada asesina de su amigo **— ¿Y bien? — **se cruzó de brazos **— ¿Han pensado en un nombre? — **indagó mientras soltaba una risa bastante misteriosa.

— **Realmente no y es por eso que Neji y yo te llamamos — **contestó la pelirrosa frotando sus brazos con sus manos, sentía un poco de frio **—. Tú elije el nombre. Eres el tipo de hombre que aborda muchas ideas claro que son extrañas pero con sentido así que es claro que elegirías un nombre apropiado.**

Naruto Uzumaki sonrió plenamente. Pasó bastante tiempo desde que dejó sus sueños pero, gracias a Sakura, hoy era todo un reconocido escritor, gerente y un deportista destacado. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Dios sabrá cómo hubiera terminado.

Entonces el hombre se puso de pie acomodando su abrigo y miró con gratitud a la pareja.

— **Bien, entonces entraré a la casa. Necesito concentrarme. — **anunció mientras observaba cómo su amigo abrazaba a la pelirrosa.

— **No creo que fuese tan difícil.**

— **Es porque eres tan sensible como una roca, mi querido amigo — **contestó Uzumaki muy sonriente **—. Cualquier cosa, solo llámenme.**

Y entonces se retiró. Necesitaba de su propio ambiente y estilo para crear el deseo de su querida Sakura aunque también era una forma de pago por el maravilloso tiempo que ella había compartido con él pero sobre todo el hecho de haber cambiado a Neji y mucho más a él.

— **¿Crees que soy tan sensible como una roca? — **preguntó Neji apegando a su amada más a él.

— **Por supuesto que no aunque en momentos resultas demostrar eso. Además, Naruto te conoce desde que andabas en pañales — **respondió Sakura provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en Hyūga** —. Para mí, eres un hombre muy sensible que protege esa personalidad con la máscara de dureza y fortaleza.**

— **Soy sensible si se trata de ti y ahora de…**

Guardó silencio. Su sonrisa estaba mermando y trataba de mantenerlo en su rostro pero era bastante difícil… Cada día era muy complicado fingir sonrisas y alegrías cuando la verdadera situación era otra, algo que quizás ni él lo desearía a su peor enemigo.

— **¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? — **preguntó Sakura con el fin de desviar la plática. Neji solo asintió y le entregó el cuaderno tapizado y una caja de madera**—. Creo que todo ya estará listo. Quiero que todo quede impregnado aquí y que ella pueda leerlo después. Espero que tú seas lo suficientemente responsable para recordar que debes dárselo — **tomó la caja para guardar adentro un cuaderno rosa y luego la selló **—. Está todo ordenado así que no tendrán complicaciones — **le entregó la caja y luego tomó el cuaderno tapizado.

Ante ella, una colección de fotografías y escritos relucieron provocándole una sonrisa nostálgica, con cuidado hojeaba el cuaderno aunque con el cálido abrazo de su pareja era un poco complicado apreciar las fotografías y leer los pequeños comentarios.

— **¿Lo recuerdas? — **sonriente, el muchacho de cabellos castaños se expresó mientras miraba cómo ella pasaba las páginas del álbum de fotografías **—. Ese día fue sensacional — **suspiró mientras con su hombro le daba un empujoncito a su compañera que trataba de no reírse escandalosamente **—. Yo sé que lo recuerdas.**

La joven chica de cabellos rosados asintió mientras dejaba de pasar la hoja del cuaderno para abrigarse las manos dentro de su abrigo. Desvió sus hermosos ojos jade hacia los árboles verdosos pero sobre todo a un árbol que yacía muy apegada a su casa.

Admirando la magnificencia de tal color cerezo, solo llegó a sonreír.

¿Cómo podía olvidar todo lo vivido? ¿Cómo podía mandar al vacío toda su vida con él? No, eso jamás podría hacerlo. Lo recordaba, cada uno de esas escenas lo tenía memorizado perfectamente al igual que Neji… Ambos se habían jurado recordar todo hasta el día en que ambos tuvieran que despedirse para siempre.

— **Lo recuerdo. Claro que sí — **contestó la pelirrosa y con una tierna mirada buscó los ojos de su amado **—, es como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer.**

Y sin pedirlo, ambos se dejaron guiar por su audición. Sí, una perfecta melodía en piano empezó a decorar el ambiente aunque hace algunos minutos ya se oía el talento de Naruto; sin embargo, la pareja notó el suave cambio que el hombre había dado a su pieza musical. De una melodía tranquila y alegre… a una demasiada melancólica.

Los tres compartían el secreto, los tres se unieron en esa melodía pero fue mucho más doloroso para la pareja… Cuando el día fijado llegue, ellos dos debían de despedirse con un quizás… para siempre.

Entonces Sakura abrazó con mayor fuerza a Neji. Lo amaba tanto, lo adoraba con demasía y le era bastante cruel por lo que pasaba pero…

… Pero lo había aceptado así a cambio de pasar todo el tiempo con Neji.

— **El clima está cuando nos conocimos — **habló la pelirrosa mirando el cielo sabiendo que Neji hacía lo mismo **—. Gracias por todo Neji… Gracias por cambiar mi vida, gracias por no soltar mi mano.**

Amaba oír a Sakura pero jamás le agradaba escuchar esas palabras.

—**Tonta — **interrumpió **—. Yo soy el que debe estar agradecido, tu sola existencia me cambió para siempre y aunque no fui un hombre adecuado… siempre… siempre…. Yo…**

Y se quebró.

Neji no pudo contener más su verdadero sentimiento. Bajó la cabeza para quedar en el regazo de Sakura… Las lágrimas corrían, lloraba como si fuera un niño que estaba a punto de ser separado de su madre, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho… como si no hubiera otra oportunidad de demostrar aquel sentimiento.

Sus manos envolvieron la pequeña y delgada cintura de la joven, no quería soltarla y mucho menos dejarla irse hacia aquel lugar.

No, no, eso no. Él quería pasar todo el tiempo de su vida al lado de ella y que los dos pudieran irse juntos…

… Ella, ella tan solo lloró en silencio mientras acariciaba los largos y castaños cabellos de su amado. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte porque Neji jamás llegaría a serlo viéndola débil…

¿Y quién podría darle la solución a tal problema? Ellos entendían que nadie más podría ayudarlos y por más que buscaron alguna solución para evitar la separación… Ya todo seguía su curso y el tiempo empezaba a caminar en contra de ellos.

— **Te amo Sakura. Te amo de todas las maneras que existe y por haber.**

— **Yo también te amo Neji. Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar.**

Él se levantó sin importarle que ella viera su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sin importarle nada. Ella hizo lo mismo y se acercó a él para darle un beso, después le susurró al oído con mucho amor:

— **Cierra los ojos. Vamos. Hazlo — **abrazó a Neji **—. Olvídate de todo y recuerda ese día donde todo comenzó. Donde lo nuestro dio inicio.**

El cielo empezó a ser cubierto por nubes grises. Ambos forjaron el abrazo para sentir el cómo todo se detenía y la temperatura fresca se desvaneció. Con un suspiro, Neji sintió como todo regresaba a su memoria. Ambos cerraron con mayor fuerza los ojos y los años empezaban a dar marcha atrás, haciendo tictac despacio y en reversa, de la misma manera que las manos de un reloj que gira en dirección contraria.

Como si fuera a través de los ojos de otra persona, Neji se observó cuando todo comenzó en aquel día de invierno. Cuando su vida cambió por completo.

_**Hoy es el último día en que Sakura había terminado su trabajo y Neji cumpliría el juramento de guardar todo el esfuerzo de su amada… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>Primero que nada anunciaré que este trabajo va dirigida hacia alguien especial y que pese a todo le agradezco su paciencia y amistad, querida **Katarina Hyuga** este trabajo es para ti. Sabes que nunca he escrito un NejiSaku pero incursiono en esta onda de la pareja crack. El tema lo haré romántico y dramático que espero sea de tu agrado (ya sabes que le voy más a lo fantasioso pero esta vez lo haré distinto) Será unos capítulos pero dependiendo de ti podría hacerlo a más (veo que no es tan difícil XD)

La historia comienza con un prologo en una situación del presente, de las decisiones y pensamientos de la pareja. Los capítulos son los recuerdos de los chicos en su época de universitarios. Ella en la medicina y él en los negocios.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

Felices Fiestas a todos :D

_**.**_

.

**_Rubetcas®_**


End file.
